


Brief Moments

by MorinoAthame



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Docking, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Voyeurism, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mugen is bored, hungry, needing a drink, and horny; and he thinks Jin can do something about at least one or two of his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written several years ago. I really like this one, but I will admit there is some bouncy POV that could use fixed.

Mugen stretched with a large yawn, his stomach growling as he slumped back down against the rock he was leaning on. He was bored out of his mind, starving, in need of a drink, and horny as hell. None of which was anything new. He was yearning for food, a fight, and a fuck, in no particular order, and with sake on the side. So, being stuck out in the middle of nowhere hardly helped with any of his needs.

Fuu had gone on a head to the next town, leaving him and Jin to catch up whenever they felt like it, and with a strict command not to fight while she was not with them. It suited them just fine to be away from the harpy for a day or two, and she wouldn't know if they fought or not. Any bruises or cuts could be easily lied about... At least that solved one of his problems; two, if he played his cards right after the fight.

Standing up, a large smirk on his face, he headed off in the direction he'd last seen the ronin go.

Leaving the road, he walked farther into the woods, being as silent as he was capable of. He'd gone a couple hundred yards when he began to hear the sound of running water, and as it grew louder, he was sure what he heard was not just a river but a waterfall. That meant there may be fish, and if that damn samurai was catching fish and not letting him have any, he was really going to kick his ass good.

Mugen stopped short of the clearing near the river bank, looking around for any sign of the other man. At first, he saw nothing, but the wind blew, allowing sunlight through the trees, and a glint at the edge of the forest caught his eye. The hilt to Jin's katana sparkled in the light, and he noted that the man's clothing lay underneath it. Frowning, he looked around harder. It wasn't like the man to walk around naked, and even less like him to walk around unarmed.

After a moment, he found what he was looking for. Any idea of fighting the other man fled his mind at the sight before him. Jin was taking a bath under the waterfall.

Not much skin was visible, above the roiling surface or through the curtain of moving water, but there was enough to tease him, and Mugen felt his mouth going dry as all his blood flowed into his groin. As horny as he was, it was all he could do to just stand there and watch.

The only reason he was finding any control at all, was because Jin rarely let him just look at him, see him like this. And, though he'd never admit it, he loved to watch the milk white skin. He wasn't much for just imagining something, not going and taking it; but he liked to imagine just what he would do with that skin, how he would taste it, touch it, even if he could never imagine it being as great as it actually was.

Standing there just watching Jin, he leaned his sword against a tree and pulled his clothes from his body. What did he care if he was caught peeping? Besides, he'd know someone was coming before they got close enough to catch him doing anything.

Mugen slid a hand down to his aching cock, stroking it as his eyes roved over the alabaster skin of the ronin. He stifled a moan as Jin backed up a bit, unknowingly allowing Mugen to see his back and the top of his tight ass perfectly. His skin shone bone white in the sun, and Mugen stroked himself harder as he thought of how warm it must be from the sunlight. In the back of his mind, he hoped that Jin did not burn, though he'd love the excuse to rub oil into his skin.

Free hand rubbing and rolling his balls, he stroked harder with his other hand. As much as he wanted to come inside the other man, he knew he couldn't last with the sight before him, even if he wasn't touching himself. Jin was just too beautiful, and knowing the power that was within the skinny, lithe body only made him that much more erotic to Mugen.

Just as Mugen began to feel his balls tightening in his hand, while biting his lip to keep from making any sound, he heard the one thing that was sure to send him over the edge. "Mugen," Jin's rich, soft voice carried to him over the sound of the waterfall.

The words that came after his name were lost on the vagabond. He came over his hand and stomach, body shuddering with his release. Opening his eyes, unaware that they had closed during his release, Mugen found the other man looking straight at him. Grinning, he did something that always made Jin shiver and moan. He raised his hand and licked it clean.

Jin's eyes closed almost completely, watching Mugen through his long lashes. It was a look Mugen knew well, and he moved from the edge of the forest and to the water. He waded right up to the ronin, grinning broader as he felt the samurai's own hardness rub against his thigh. "Knew I was there, huh?" He asked cheekily.

"Of course," Jin stated matter-of-factly. "You couldn't sneak up on a blind deaf man." He looked down his nose at the tan man in that superior way of his.

"That any way to talk about the guy who's going to take care of this?" He asked in a smart-Alec tone, grabbing Jin's cock and twisting his grip. He leaned in as he felt the other shudder. "Surprised you let me watch."

Jin just moaned in answer, leaning in to kiss Mugen so he'd shut up. It wasn't a tactic he got to use as often as he would have liked, but it would always remain one of his favorite methods for silencing the vulgar man. Pulling away, he gave Mugen a small smirk. "If you're going to do it, do it."

"Don't get so damn pushy," Mugen growled, nipping at Jin's Adams apple before giving his own smirk. "Don't go gettin' use to this," he warned before sinking under the water.

Jin smirked a little broader as he threaded his long fingers into Mugen's wild mane. The other man said that every time he pleasured Jin orally. Hell, every time he did just about anything besides simply fucking him. It was all those little times, little things he did that pleasured Jin but he adamantly attested he didn't like to do, that made Jin love him all the more.

Not able to hold his breath for too long, Mugen did the most he could in a short amount of time. Sucking Jin's long cock down his throat, he bobbed his head several times, swallowing around him over and over. The hand tightening in his hair let him know that the other was moaning, though he could not hear it.

Pulling back, he pushed the foreskin back on Jin's cock and tongued along the glans and slit, taking the precum offered readily. He'd never admit it, but he loved doing these little things for Jin. Little things that let him know he was special to Mugen.

Soon, he needed air and had to surface, grinning at the pale man before standing and rubbing his own re-hardened shaft along the ronin's.

Jin kissed Mugen again, taking their cocks in his hand so they were tip to tip. There were little things that Mugen liked as well, and some of them Jin liked nearly as much. This was one of them. Stretching his own foreskin over the head of Mugen's cock while pushing Mugen's back, he stroked them, rubbing the tips together in little circles off and on.

With a moan, Mugen returned Jin's kiss with passion and urgency. He loved it when Jin did this, nearly as much as when Jin went down on him. Though having climaxed recently, it didn't take long for this stimulation to send Mugen into another orgasm, his cum hitting the slit on Jin's cock. With a soft groan, Jin followed him into release.

Letting go of their erections, Jin wrapped his arms around Mugen and pulled him more fully under the waterfall. He smirked as Mugen spluttered. "It's just water, Mugen, and it won't kill you to be clean once in a while."

Mugen flipped his hair out of his eyes and glared at Jin, eyeing him a minute before growling. "Bastard! This was all some ploy to get me to take a bath, wasn't it?!"

"And if it was?" Jin asked with a straight face, grinning smugly on the inside. Mugen really did need to bathe more often.

"I should kick your ass." Mugen pouted up at Jin. "Hasn't been that long since my last bath."

Jin rolled his eyes. "For you, no, I suppose not."

"We can't all be prissy samurai, now can we?" He retorted with a defiant look, though he did not move from within the circle of Jin's arms. It was rare for him to get the chance to just be held by the ronin, and he savored all the chances he got.

Jin snorted lightly. "I always make your baths pleasurable, when I can, and you know it. It wouldn't kill you to take them more often." He gave the smallest of smirks.

"Fine, if you're there to scrub my back, and let me scrub yours, I'll take your stinkin' baths. But, don't you dare try to make me smell all flowery or some girly shit." He gave the other man a pointed glare.

Chuckling, Jin kissed him again. "No smelling like a girl, noted," he promised before kissing him yet again. "We should get you clean and then get dressed," he suggested, earning another pout from Mugen. "Alright, just a little longer." He smirked again before nuzzling into Mugen's neck.

Both men were silent for quite a while, just standing there holding one another. It wasn't often they felt it safe enough to let their guard down long enough to do so, and it was nice to bask in one another for once.

Not surprisingly, it was Mugen who saw fit to break the silence, but his voice was barely audible over the din made by the water. "I love you," he said softly, words rarely uttered by his lips.

Jin smiled against the tan neck, squeezing Mugen a little tighter to him. It wasn't something they could say often, or something either felt comfortable with saying. They knew, and that was what mattered. Words were just words, and it was through their actions that they confessed all the deep feelings and emotions they felt. Yet, sometimes, it felt good to hear, and good to say.

"I love you, too, Mugen."


End file.
